


I only need you

by Seven_turtles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hamilbros, Multi, Nice thomas, Sadstuff, Trigger Warnings, laf and Thomas are cousins, mute jemmy, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_turtles/pseuds/Seven_turtles
Summary: Hey guys. So I’m @Doctors-orders-neeks on Wattpad so I didn’t steal this work. I wrote this myself and posted multiple chapters there first. If you would like check me out on there guys! Also the only reason I’m posting this on here is in case y’all don’t like Wattpad but would enjoy this crap tactic story! Love you guys!There isn’t a lot of mullette stories so I hope this one is good enough. ❤️
Relationships: JeffMads, Lams, Meggy - Relationship, Mullette/Lafigan
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for giving me a chance!

Hercules

"Herc!" I looked up from my fashion magazine to stare at my best friend.

"Angie I'm sorry what did you say?" She glared at me and huffed. "She asked what to get Peggy for her birthday!" John cheerfully chimed in from the couch. John and Angie have been my best friends since kindergarten when we found a pink stuffed turtle at the park and raised it together. We would pass that dam turtle around every chance we got. I even made its clothes.

"Uh, she said she wanted that limited edition yellow JELLO jacket." I looked back at my magazine before it was snatched up by John. He hung off the couch upside down waving his long legs over the back of the old blue furniture.

"She can't, dip shit. Liza got it already." I groaned. I picked at the already fraying carpet while I thought over what she might like. I know she wanted a girlfriend but we can't exactly buy her one from target. 

"She wants a cat," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah! I fucking love you! Bye!" She ran out of my house. I could hear her start up her car and drive off.

"Well... as much fun that was do you want to go check out the dorm?" John said with a loopy smile on his freckled face, lighting up his brown eyes in a mischievous glint.

"Why the hell not? We should settle in before the other two do." He nods and we grab our already packed bags. As we drag our bags to the Junky minivan that john insists is his baby so I can't sell it to get a new better car (but to be honest no one would want this crapmobile even if I was the one that paid them.) he trips on a rock and falls, effectively dropping all his bags.

"Are you Ok?" I extended my hand to him. "Nothing bruised but my ego." he joked. He got up and picked up his bags, dusting himself off. Soon we were driving and in the parking lot of the university.

"Are you ready to see our new home? Wait- you packed enough clothes didn't you?" I know I probably sound like a frantic mother about to ship her kid off to camp but I can't help it.

"Yes mom," he replied with an eye roll. I smacked the back of his head. We then set off to find our dorm.

We eventually found it and stepped inside. It wasn't large but it was a good size. We had a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms with bunk beds, a living room space, and even a small laundry closet.

"Dam," John said quietly. "Dam is right, my friend," I mumbled.

"Hello, people I assume are my new roommates." I heard from behind me. I turn, startled at the appearance of the tiny man. John had also turned to look and he was drooling at the sight of him. He was exactly John's type too. He was short with shoulder-length brown hair up in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes (this guy looked like he needed hugs and coffee.), a tiny peach fuzz, and pink tinted cheeks. He was staring at John with the same expression John had on his face. 

His clothing was simple yet sassy. I liked him already. His light gray hoodie had 'Congrats for staring at me long enough to read this.' And his ripped black jeans plus his untied blue sneakers tied the look together.

"Sup. I'm Hercules Mulligan. This loser is my best friend John Laurens. What's your name?" I said after like five minutes of them staring at each other.

"Oh, I'm Alexander hamilton. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook himself out of the trance-like state he was in.

I nodded while walking out of the hallway to the living room. I flopped onto the couch and flicked on the TV. 

A hesitant knock could be heard through the door. 

"I got it," I said as neither of the buffoons I share a room with got up. 

I swung open the door to reveal a very pretty man. He had his dark curly hair up in a bun, long legs, stick thin, Tawny-colored skin, dark brown eyes, And plump pink lips. He was very tall but yet I was still a few inches taller. He blushed and said "Bonjour. C'est mon dortoir? oh mes excuses, Je ne comprends pas encore très bien l'anglais. merde. Je m'appelle Lafayette Mais Vous pouvez m'appeler Laf." 

"What?" I look back at the others seeking help and see Alex standing right next to me.

"Bonjour Laf, Puis-je voir votre emploi du temps? Ces gens ne parlent pas français mais pendant que vous apprenez l'anglais, je serai heureux de traduire. Je m'appelle Alex d'ailleurs. Ce géant à côté de moi est Herc. John est dans le salon, mais laisse tomber le mien." I'm not ashamed to admit I was shocked. Alex is truly a odd creature. 

"Ooh merci beaucoup, mon ami! De plus, pourrais-je juste dire que vous pouvez avoir John. Je peux parler un peu anglais mais pas beaucoup donc je dois dire que vous allez finir par être l'un de mes meilleurs amis!" The boy leaned over and kissed both his cheeks then clapped his hands happily.

Jealousy attacked my logical thoughts. The boy was adorable. 

"His name is Laf and he's our roommate. Say hello fuckers." We all smiled at Laf but then he actually said "Hello fuckers." which caused us all but him to laugh hysterically. This boy will be the death of me and we just met.

"Did I speak that incorrect?" His french accent was thick and beautiful. He was trying but it was too fucking adorable. 

Laf

Everyone was laughing and I don't know what I did wrong. They had closed the door when I came inside saying something along the lines of 'Jeff shit in the hall.' I don't know who Jeff is but he should use the facilities rather than a public hallway.

I started to cry. Merde. What if I lost my only chance at friends? I only just got here! 

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Herc got up and hugged me. My face flushed red. Herc was warm and beautiful, I wanted to stay in his arms forever. Sadly he let go.

Alex came over and handed me a book that said 'french to English' 

"Cela vous aidera à apprendre laf. lisez le tout et Vous nous comprendrez tous. surtout herc." He added the last part with a wink. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. 

I had stopped crying and I now sat on the uncomfortable yellow couch reading the book Alex gave me. 

two hours had passed of them watching TV and me reading. I was done with over half the book by now. I decided I knew enough for now and wanted to start a conversation between me and my roommates. 

"Can we play a ga-me?" I asked trying to pronounce each word correctly.

"Of course," Alex said flashing me a smile.

"Finally something fun to do bitches." John said while hanging upside down off the back of a chair. I giggled at him and turned to Herc. 

He shrugged. "truth or dare maybe." is all he said. Huh, is he always like this? 

"OK! The Truth or the dare Alex?" I ask clapping my hands and bouncing in my seat a bit. 

"Dare. I'm not scared." I grin evilly. "You will learn to be scared," I say simply. He just continued to stare. "I dare you to tell the jeff who shit in the hallway you love him." Everyone but Alex thought this was funny. John did a little less than me and Herc but still.

"The jeff who shit in the hall?" Alex looked confused.

"I think he means Jeffershit," John said.

"FUCK! Laf I've known you for like three hours and already you're my best friend. please any other dare man." He pleaded.

"Fine. I dare you to sit in John's lap for the rest of the game." I waved my hand at them both as if dismissing them.

"Laf, I'm calling over some of our friends that go here. Is that alright?" I nodded. New people terrified me but they are friends of my friends, maybe they'll like me! I'm touched that Herc cared enough to ask me though.

After a few minutes of waiting and Alex and John blushing three girls slammed the door open and walked in like they owned the place.

"Hi. I'm Angie, these are my sisters Eliza-" She was cut off by a bubbly looking girl in yellow.

"AND PEGGY!" She screeched. 

The girl in pink was pretty with curly brown hair, dark skin, bright brown eyes, and a pink dress- Angie I think. The one in blue was cute with a blue bow sitting atop her long straight black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, thin pink lips, and a blue skirt with a white ruffled shirt. I think I like Peggy most though. She had a jacket with the words 'LesBian trouble' which was supposed to be funny I think. she was wearing Batman leggings and a black crop top and ripped shorts. She looked a lot like Angie but slightly chubbier (I think she's adorable) and with lighter skin.

Peggy looked like trouble. Angie looked like a tired mother. Eliza looked...innocent.

"Hello. I am Alexander Hamilton." Alex was still in john's lap and he looked like a tomato. (A\N bippity boppity now he's a strawberry.)

"Did you finally get a man john?" Angie asked with a grin. He glared at her and hid his face in Alex's neck which made him blush even more.

"Bonjour. My Name is Laf." I smiled at them which made them smile back. Well, Angie didn't smile back. 

Peggy came to sit next to me. "Angie likes you," she whispered. "No, she doesn't. why doesn't she?" I whispered back. The real question I wanted to ask was 'why would she'.

"She needs to get used to you." Peggy smiled and screeched "YO! I came to play a game. Let's go bitches!"

"Ok queen peggles." Herc teased. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ok fuckers, let's go."

"Hey, Laf... can you hand me that blanket?" John asked. I knew why he needed it and so did everyone else as they had erupted into laughter. I threw it at him. "Alex It's your turn," John said with a slight hitch to his voice which caused me to giggle.

"Herc, truth, or dare?" 

"Truth." He looked a little concerned for his life.

"What was your first impression on me and Laf?" I leaned forward out of curiosity.

"Uh I'm not gonna lie I thought you were a creature from hell..." John gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU! HE'S TOO BEAUTIFUL FOR YOU!" Herc shook his head laughing at John while Alex blushed.

"A-And what about laf?" Did he just blush? No, it's probably just in my imagination.

"I thought he was----" the rest of what he said was too quiet for me to hear but Eliza, Angie, and Peggy were close enough. they all giggled. THEY FUCKING GIGGLED!

Angie leaned over to whisper to Alex who smirked. that was that apparently.

A few more turns past but I was too busy thinking about what Herc said to pay attention.

"Laf. Truth or dare?" Peggy asks.

"Truth..." I'm hesitant to answer any questions. I smiled at her anyway.

"Why did you come to America?" The smile was instantly wiped away. I have to get out of here. All I wanted was friends. I should have known that nothing good ever lasts. I felt the tears run down my face. I felt myself standing up. I knew I was walking but I couldn't see through the tears and panic that clouded my vision. 

I'm so so sorry... I ran into something but I just got back up and ran. I ran as far as I could through the giant building. I found myself in a little room with dirty shelves that lined the walls and a cabinet in the corner. 

I didn't see the door. I was trapped. I can't breathe...

I want to cry out but my throat is dry. I'm tired too. I curled up on the floor and closed my eyes, telling myself I would find a way out as soon as I wasn't so tired.

Herc

Please... where are you Laf...? I messaged the others again. 

me: no luck guys..

peggles: I'm so sorry...! 

Please come back Laf...

I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to update soon if this is liked. I worked really hard to make this one better. -Red


	2. 2

Laf's POV

I opened my eyes to reveal a room that's not mine. I'm not even on a bed! I start to panic (A\N !at the disco) But memories from last night come flooding back. I let out a sigh of relief.

I stand, ready to look for a door. My foot ends up stuck on the bookcase in from of me. I yank it back, still stuck. I pull back a little harder and the bookcase opens up! My foot is free and now I can leave the secret room to go back to my friends. I leave the beautiful yet dirty old room with the promise to come back and make it my own. 

I head down the halls looking for anything familiar. I'm dreadfully lost. I don't know what ways I went last night while the tears blinded me. 

I hear John talking to someone down the hall and I run over. 

"John! Mon Ami!" He turns and the frown instantly is replaced with a smile. "Laf! Wait I want to be mad. Hold on." He tries to concentrate on frowning but the smile comes back every time causing me to giggle.

"Where were you? We looked for you until like three AM." Oh merde. I didn't realize I was gone all night.

"I took a uh a walk..." That is such a bad lie...

"Ok. To make up for it you have to carry me to the dorm." I scooped john up and adjusted so he was on my back.

"Fuck man. You're so fucking tall. I can actually see the top of the lockers!" I chuckled and carried the semi-tall man to the dorms. 

Once we got to the door john kicked it. I looked up at him in confusion but he just shrugged. 

Alex opened the door and screeched. "Alex I swear to fucking Jesus that I will kill you and hide your remains in my fridge if you scream again while I'm this tired!" Eliza called from inside.

"Liza! Laf and john are back!" Soon Eliza came running to the door with her phone in her hand. "Where the hell have you been?" I shrugged which caused john to fall. "Shit." Is all I heard between the grunts of the crumpled turtle child on the floor. 

Alex went over to him and sat on his chest whispering something to john who pushed him off and dragged him back into the dorm.

Eliza hugged me after yelling at me. Then she let me inside. I went into the room I'm supposed to share with Hercules. He was sleeping on his bed. He's adorable. 

I walked over to him and sat on his bed. I leaned over and poked his cheek. He grabbed me by the waist and cuddled me in his sleep. I probably look like a tomato. I cuddled into his chest playing with his short hair. Sleep soon claimed me yet again.

(time skip brought to you by me liking yogurt.)

Alex's POV

I heard a odd knock on the door. I seemed to be the only one who noticed so I went over and opened it. I was so surprised to see Laf that I screamed. Eliza said something but I wasn't listening. My only focus was on John.

God John was beautiful. I watched as Laf dropped him by accident. I scurried over in a flurry of Emotion. I sat on his chest and leaned over to his ear. "John we need to talk." He quickly jumped up, knocking me off and dragged me into the dorm, leaving behind a very confused french fry.

Once we were in our room he looked at me. "Uhm so what do you need Alex?" He looked nervous but I need to let him know that I'm not one to mess around with one night and leave the next.

"John... I know we just met but by god almighty I already love you so much. I just wanted to know where we stand in your opinion. I don't want to mess around john..." Tears fell down my face as I started to finish my small speech. "I-I can't handle being hurt again john.. If you don't feel the s-same can you tell me before I make a f-fool of myself? I'm sorry! I-I'm such a failure..." He was staring at me saying nothing until the last sentence was said, He reached out and grabbed my shoulders. I was pulled flush to his body as he kissed me. I was dumbstruck for a second but then I yanked him closer, deepening the kiss.

We eventually had to pull away for air. "I defiantly feel the same Lexi. You aren't a failure. You are beautiful, smart, and so much more." I gave him a small smile and tucked my head into his chest. 

"Would you like to be my Boyfriend Lexi?" I nod, my head still being tucked into his chest.  
He chuckled and started to thread his fingers through my hair.  
He gently tugged me towards the bed. Once there he gently placed me in his lap.  
"Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked quietly. "Sure. I'll go first. What's your favorite animal?" He laughed "I love turtles but I like birds a lot too." I nodded, tucking that information away for later.

"Ok babygirl. What's your favorite song?" I pretended to think for a second. One song stood out for certain reasons and therefore it was my favorite. "'If you could see me now' by the script." He nodded and we played for a bit longer.

~•••••••••••~

Soon it was late enough for John to be tired. "Hey Babygirl, why aren't you tired yet?" His arms were wrapped around my waist and he was warm. "I don't sleep a lot..." 

"When did you sleep last?" I actually don't remember. I know I had a small nap Tuesday.. that counts right? "Tuesday.." He sighed. "Lexi it's Monday." I know. I groaned and crawled closer.

I tucked my head into his chest as he pulled me closer. My eyes started to droop and soon I let sleep consume me.

(A/N This is a mullette story but I'm not going to apologize for my Lams fluff dose.)

HERC'S POV

I wake up to feel another body next to mine. I open my eyes to see... LAF?! He must have heard me because he opened his eyes. "Hello Hercules." 

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you in my bed?" He smiled softly. Fuck this man is adorable. "I came back so I came to tell you but you were sleeping. I sat down on your bed and you hugged me to you. Did I say that correctly?" All I could do was nod, my face probably looked like a tomato.

"Well we should go let the others know you're up." I nodded still a bit dazed. 

This hot as fuck man was in my bed...

"Did you say something mon aim?" 

"No.."

We got out to the living room to see everyone else awake but Alex and John weren't there.

"Where are the other two people who actually live here?" Eliza giggled. I just raised an eyebrow. She hurried over and showed us her phone. She burst into a fit of giggles.

(I did not make this. Credit to the artist.)

Laf squealed. "My ship is going to be canon!" 

This chapter is short but Enjoy I guess. it's pretty crappy but it will get better. -Red


	3. 3

LargeFrenchFry POV

I had finished screaming now. Alex and John walked out a while later. John had sex hair and Alex's lips were swollen. Angie smirked at them causing them both to blush.

"Soooo John are you official?" Angie looked like a shark. She's crazy. 

John had glanced at Alex before answering "Yes. But Angie how's your, dear Thomas? Or is he still mad at you?" Who the fuck is Thomas? 

"John if you value your l- fuck Angie get off him! Angie he needs to breathe! His face is turning- shit!" Eliza was trying to pry Angie off while scolding her. Herc pulled me away from the mess of limbs as quickly as possible. Peggy and Alex just stood there passing back and forth a bowl of popcorn. 

"Is she going to kill him?" I ask once we arrive at the small kitchen. "Hard to say... He did tease her when she was tired.. that's a rookie mistake. He's a fucking idiot." Herc said fondly. He stood in front of me basically backing me into the wall. 

My breathing quickened and got shallower. He stopped talking but that's not what I was focused on. My lungs started to feel crushed. My vision had black spots dancing through it. 

I heard someone scream something and a hand on my shoulder which made it worse. 

///FLASHBACK TIMEEEEEE///

"Hey Fag! I'm talking to you." His lips curled up in a snarl as he shoved me back towards the wall.

"I-im sorr-sorry sir!" I squeaked out.

"You are no son of mine." The crack of his knuckles could be heard throughout the somewhat silent room. I wanted to run but he had me backed into a corner. 

" At last I can teach you a lesson." His fist connected with my shoulder making pain shoot up and down my arm. He continued to beat my bruised and bloodied body until he felt satisfied. 

His father scoffed as he walked away from his only son's crumpled form. The only sound in the room now was my labored breathing and cries. Cries for help, cries of frustration, cries of pain. All because I'm useless. I'm weak. I'd be better off dead.  
//FLASHBACK OVER//  
I felt the tears run down my face, that didn't help me pull myself out of the prison that is my mind.   
I heard my friends' voices but I couldn't make out the words. 'They're probably saying how much of a lost cause you are. I mean two freak outs in two days? Hah you're lucky they haven't kicked you ass out of here.' That's not helping... 'it's not meant to help. It's meant to give you a reality check you freak.' 

Finally I could hear Herc's voice. "Laf... buddy... are you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts and hugged him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and gripped onto his shirt as if my life depended on it. He hesitated to hug me back but he did after a minute. 

The tears were still running down my face and soaking his shirt. I lifted my head up and rubbed at my eyes. Finally I realized that there was someone else in the room. 

He looked creepily like me... but with a Afro. Plus I don't dress like a eggplant. He smiled gently at me and said "Hey cousin."

My heart stopped right then. Cousin?! But-but my family is gone... he's lying. I clutched onto Hercules tighter than before and said "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know who the hell you are fucking with. That's not funny to say. I have no family. Why did you say that?!" 

He glanced at the ground then back at me, shuffling his feet as he walked closer. Hercules let me go and stepped away. I yearned for his touch.  
(No not like that you perverts.)

"I know exactly who I am. I am Thomas Jefferson. I'm your cousin Laf. Well on your mother's side." 

"My mother left me to live under the wrath of my father. She-she left me thomas. I have no family. Not anymore."

He gasped at me. "I get that your angry but uh auntie was dying... she left you so you didn't have to see her die... I'm so sorry Laf..."

"You really are my cousin?" He nodded. I surged forward and hugged him. He hugged back fiercely. I had stopped crying and now I could see everyone without the tears clouding my vision. 

There was a tiny man in the corner clearly not used to being alone. He looked sad. I let go of Thomas and went over to him.

"Hello, I don't remember meeting you yet. What's your name?" He smiled at me shyly before signing 'I'm James... I hope you understand this because I don't speak at all.' 

I smiled wide and signed back 'nice to meet you. I learned ASL even though I'm from France as a extracurricular. I'm happy to talk to you anytime.' He smiled a bit before coughing a bit. 

Thomas came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder which caused me to flinch slightly. He noticed and quickly retracted his hand. 

"I see you've met jemmy. Isn't he adorable?!" I nodded meekly and Thomas halfheartedly glared and yelled way to cheerfully "but hands off he's mine. If you touch him I'll kill Alex."

I giggled when I heard Alex squawk from behind me. 

I finally had a family, I finally had friends, everything was perfect. 

"Who wants to finish playing truth or dare?" Peggy screamed from her spot on the shelf. How the fuck she got up there is a mystery. 

Everyone agreed except James and Thomas. They left saying goodbye (or well signing it..) and went home. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
And that was how I ended up awake at two AM curled up in Hercules' lap. Mostly Naked. Drunk out of my mind. 

(A/N I'm kidding. Well mostly. I'll give some of the details.)

Herc's POV  
"Truth or dare Herc?" Uh fuck. Eliza had on her interpretation or Angelica's shark face. 

"Dare?"

"I dare Laf to get in your Lap and stay there. And since this is your dare you have to play with his hair." Laf glanced at me worried but seemed to relax when I grinned at him.

He gently crawled over and curled up in my lap. I undid his bun and started to play with his hair.

A little bit after we heard a noise. Not just any noise but a fucking moan. Laf flushed bright red and covered his face with his hands. 

"Heh fucking neighbors.. heh..." everyone nodded along with me as laf seemed to calm down. Well until Angie whispered pretty loudly "more like fûcking the French~" which caused the rest of them to giggle. 

3rd person POV  
The game continued until everyone but Eliza was hammered. John and Alex were both kissing like their lives depended on it, Angie was crying about Thomas while Peggy was screaming at the couch for moving to bite her toe.

Laf and Herc headed to their room quietly. They giggled once they reached it, stumbling over each other in a attempt to get to the bigger bed.

"Daddy~ I want to sleep with you tonight!" Laf whispered in Herc's ear as he tugged him towards the bed. Herc knew in his drunken state that this wasn't right but he really like Laf.

Herc slipped into his bed quietly and waited for Laf to get in bed. Once he did Herc curled his body around him. 

"Daddy it's too hot!" Laf screeched as he took most of his clothes off, leaving on his boxers. Once that was done Laf quietly relayed in Herc's lap as Herc played with his hair, earning a moan every now and then. Soon Laf fell asleep. Hercules followed soon after.

It's crap! I'm really sorry ok?! But here's the next chapter! -Red


	4. 4

@lafayette_lebaguette was the only person to say B...

Ok Beautiful people, the results from the voting are in. The majority chose A so... uh don't kill me. I gave y'all a fair chance at fluff... 

Herc's POV

I wake up to a sharp pain in my head and neck. I go to get up and stretch but I stop. There's someone in my lap... I rub my eyes to see a bit more clearly and I see Laf. Not only is he asleep in my lap but he's only wearing boxers. 

He looks so g- gross. Yeah.. That's what I meant.

I shove him off, and he falls to the floor with a thump. I was just going to leave but of course he woke up. 

"Hercules? Why am I on the floor?" He had the audacity to ask me that?! I scoffed turning around. 

"Why? WHY?! YOU WERE IN MY LAP PRACTICALLY NAKED! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU EVEN THOUGHT I WOULD LIKE YOU!" He tried to get up but I pushed him back to the floor.

"If you didn't realize, we were drunk." He was whispering and he sounded on the verge of tears. I feel bad but I can't stop. "BEING DRUNK ISN'T A EXCUSE! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I COULD NEVER LIKE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" That's a lie... I do like him... shit...

"Good to know." He got up from the floor and slapped me. "Next time you can tell me that without harming me." I glared at him and saw he was silently crying.

I feel bad. Why am I doing this? Oh right... there isn't a reason... and I may have lost my only shot at having another friend. I might as well continue.

"Are you done crying? There is nothing to cry about. You should have known." 

He glared as he pushed past me and ran. He ran to the bathroom and you could hear the door lock. 

Eliza is going to kill me. Why did I do that?!

Thedepressedbaby POV

One.

Two. 

Three.

I took another deep breath to calm down. I don't know what I expected.   
Someone to love me? Someone to care that I'm hurting? A friend?

I took out my phone and went to the contact I was looking for. 

Thomas.  
Hey Tommy, I just wanted to say Goodbye.

•tw•  
I hit send and put down the device.   
I reached for the razor in the back of the medicine cabinet. Not there.. I looked under the sink.. still no luck. I checked the soap dish and bingo!

I dragged a new line of red across my skin for every word.  
Worthless  
Fag  
Ugly  
Fat  
Waste   
Dumb  
Gross  
Bastard  
Orphan  
Murderer  
Unlovable.  
Soon I had to stop. Black spots swarmed my vision as I fell to the floor. The cold tile cooled my heated skin as I let the darkness wash I've me.  
•Tw over•

Thomas the train wreck's POV  
I got up before Jemmy today which is honestly weird but he must be tired after last night. (😏)

As I was making us breakfast my phone dinged. I deemed it as unimportant as Jemmy would be up any minute now and I wanted him to have his breakfast in bed.

I finally finished the pancakes after I put on the whip cream and fresh strawberries. I quietly went back into the bedroom where I saw Jemmy sleeping peacefully. 

I hated to wake this beautiful man so I didn't. Instead I set down the tray on the side table and pulled him into my lap, hugging him to my chest.

He woke up a little bit after. He smiled up at me and woke up much faster than normal once he smelled the food. I softly smiled as I watched him dig into his food.

I went back into the kitchen to grab some coffee and my phone and what I saw made me drop my coffee.

Frenchiest fry  
Hey tommy, I just wanted to say goodbye.

Please... please don't... I can't lose you too! I rushed to the door without saying a word to Jemmy. (A/N oops heh...) 

Once I arrived to the door I kicked it open.  
Inside were a bunch of hungover college students and Eliza. 

I ran in screaming "What'd I miss?!" Which caused half of the room to groan and cover their ears. I don't care.

"Liza! Where is Laf?!"   
"Tommy stop screaming! Now calm down. What's up and why do you need Laf?"

I don't care what the others think anymore I broke down crying. Eliza hugged me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear until I calmed down enough to show her my phone.

She stopped smiling. She ran towards his room which was empty. She then looked at the bathroom door with me following close behind.

I pushed on the door with all my strength but In the end Eliza had to help me break it. We opened it to find a sight I never wished to see again.

\\\Flashback\\\ •TW•  
"Cindy!" I giggled as I ran down the hall looking for my older sister. Cindy might be in her room watching a Tv show! 

I checked in her room but it was clean and empty.

I ran down the hall once more and paused at the door leading into the garden. 

Maybe she went to read in here again!

I went to her favorite spot and saw a pill. I picked it up and noticed there were more scattered around.

I picked them up before the birds could eat it. 

Then I saw it.

I saw her face from in the bushes.

I screamed and I cried for my sister. Daddy came and rushed me out of there. 

The rest of the year went by in a blur of 'I'm sorry for your loss' and black clothes. 

I could've saved her... but I didn't.

//flashback over// •tw over•

I rushed over to his side and checked his pulse. It was barely there... I cried harder while Eliza called 911.

Alex had stumbled in here and ran to help us only to be stopped by John. Everyone was crying... everyone except for him. He looked guilty.

I left Laf to Eliza for a second and I walked up to the big man. 

"What the hell did you do?!" Everyone turned to look at me and Herc.

"I didn't do anything but tell him..." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What the fuck did you say to him?!" 

"I told him I would never like him the way he likes me. I don't know what came over me but I woke up to him in my lap and I freaked so I shoved him off... then I yelled at him.. I'm so fucking sorry!" He was full out sobbing now.

I don't care how sorry he pretends to be.  
I grabbed his collar and punched him. He tried to get me off when I knocked him to the ground but it didn't work. Eventually he gave up trying to fight me off. Angie eventually pulled me off of him. I looked at what I did and I don't feel sorry at all. 

Jemmy came into the room with the paramedics. He ran over to me and hugged me. 

The sharko POV

I can't believe it... After I had pryed Thomas off of Herc I dragged him away.

"Hercules. Congratulations, you have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you can never undo kind of stupid. An open all the cages in the zoo kinda stupid. Let's review, you had a chance with a great man and you FUCKING THREW IT OUT OF THE WINDOW!" I was positively fuming. This fucking bastard.

"Angie-" No. I DON'T THINK SO MISTER!

I Turned on my heel and left my best friend behind.

Hey, y'all! I was going to make it sadder but I decided to be nice. I mean he's not dead yet... -Red


	5. A/N

Last chapter wasn't as bad as some of you had thought but it was still soul crushing for some. Honestly your rants made me laugh and y'all are great. Although you might like me a bit more after the next chapter. I hope you are prepared.  
Thank you for being so supportive guys.  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	6. 4 B

Hey, bishes! So y'all were a bit pissed... so I decided I'll change it into a fluffnado! The previous chapter didn't happen (except jemmy being a fucking QUEEN.)

HERC

I wake up to a sharp pain in my head and neck. I go to get up and stretch but I stop. There's someone in my lap... I rub my eyes to see a bit more clearly and I see Laf. Not only is he asleep in my lap but he's only wearing boxers.

I decided to let him sleep so I leaned back, my head against the wall.

After about twenty minutes I heard yelling from out in the hall which made my headache worse. I groaned before gently picking up Laf and setting him on the bed beside me.

Shuffling towards the door I could hear the words being exchanged.

"-Orry Angie but I couldn't stop you! You did it when I was trying to stop John and Alex from fucking in the living room and Peggles was eating the table!" Eliza whisper screamed from outside the door. "Now he thinks I FORGAVE HIM!" Angie roared from outside. 

I quietly opened the door as to not wake up the Resting Angel on my bed. 

"Guys! Laf is trying to sleep and I have a headache so can you kindly shut your fucks?!" (Who got the joke? quiznack was it only me?) I hissed at the two sisters outside my bedroom.

The two sisters turned towards me and nodded. As they walked off their bickering was still heard but not as much.

Before I could go back to bed I heard a grumble from my bed. "Turn off the fucking sun... trying to fucking blind me I swear."

I chuckled before pulling the pissed off and hungover Frenchman into a hug. He melted into my hug and that's when I remembered that he was practically naked in my lap this morning. I wonder if he remembers anything from last night...

"Hey Laf, do you remember anything from last night?" He stopped hugging me to look at me. His face was dusted red as he realized he was only wearing boxers.

"No... Do you?" I thought for a moment and that's when it all came back to me...

LAF

After I asked the question He was quiet before his face flushed deep red. 

"What's wrong Mon Amour?" I smiled at him softly. He looked me in the eyes, his face getting a darker red than before.

"Y-you called me daddy..." My face fell and I could feel hot tears gather behind my eyes and threaten to spill.

"Hey Laf it's ok. Why are you crying?" Because you'll reject me...

"Laf I would never reject you! I like you too..."

My mouth hung open at this. "You do? Promise you won't leave me like the rest of the people I've cared about?" He smiled his beautiful smile and removed a hand from my back, extending his pinky. "Pinky promise." 

I giggled at his childish behaviour and whispered "Can I kiss you?" He nodded. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. 

He gripped my hips, gently pulling me fully into his lap so that we were chest to chest. He tugged my hair a little causing me to moan into the kiss. He took the opportunity and darted his tongue into my mouth. I pulled him impossibly closer and had my hands linked behind his neck. 

Then the door slammed open to reveal Eliza. She gasped and covered her eyes, still walking closer. "I swear to fucking Jesus if you don't have clothes on-" I cut her off. "Liza we're both dressed." 

She hesitantly removed the hand covering her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Ok I came in here to tell you we're ordering McDonalds and wanted to know if you wanted some, but it looks to me you Already have breakfast." She smirked as she walked away. 

"Wait! Eliza! Get me a mango smoothie!" I called as she left. I turned back to Hercules and shrugged. 

"So are we dating now or do I have to formally ask you?" Herc asked. I playfully said "Get on your knees and beg and we'll see." 

"Kinky." I choked on the air at that. He laughed at that as we walked into the living room. before he left to go talk to Angie I stopped him and said "The answer to your previous question is yes by the way." He stopped. "Wait, yes to what part?" 

"Figure it out Loverboy." And with a wink I headed off towards the kitchen in search of Aspirin.

It's a short chapter but I hope you are happy with this.- Red


	7. 5

[Two weeks later]

Laf's POV

"Alexxxxxxxxx! He still hasn't asked me!" Alex huffed and looked up from his computer. " And how is this my fault?" 

"It's not but you're my best friend!" He rolled his eyes and went back to typing. "Alexxxxxxxxxxxx!" 

"Ask Thomas. I need to finish this essay for class." I picked up my phone pretending to get a text from john. "Oh... Alex. John needs you."

He shot up faster than Peggy did when they had fire underwater after watching Spongebob reruns. 

"Where is he and what does he need?"

"West wing, he needs hugs." 

"Got it!" As soon as he left I messaged john.

\------------------------

turtle child

Hey, you're still in class in the east wing right?

Yeah. Why? Oh god is Alex OK?!

No! Well yes but that's not why I'm asking. Alex wouldn't help me so I told him you needed hugs in the west wing...

LAF! Why did you lie to him?

Herc still hasn't asked me out so I asked Alex what to do and he ignored me and then told me to ask Thomas!

Why can't you ask him out?

...Because. 

Where's the logic in that?

Who needs logic when you have relationship drama?

True. Now I have to leave class to go hunt down my boyfriend.

\-------------------------------

Why can't I ask Herc? Because you're a Wimp. Am I? I should just ask him... its been two weeks and he hasn't asked so he probably doesn't actually like you.

I sat on the floor thinking until the front door slammed open to reveal John carrying a fuming Alex.

"Why are yo- AHHH!"I ducked behind behind the couch when Alex chucked a flower pot at me. 

"Come out Laf!" Alex yelled.

"I'm gay!" I squeaked earning a Laugh from John.

"JOHN PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN STRANGLE THIS MOTHERFUC- Oh hey Washington..."

I peered up from behind the couch noticing the glare from Alex and looked at Washington. "Stop screaming with the door open. Also, Lafeyette come with me Please." 

A million thoughts rushed through my head as I slowly got up and followed Washington, Not before Alex smacked the back of my head though.

"Lighten up, young man. I merely have something for you. Well two things. The first matter at hand is... would you like to stay with me and my wife for breaks and other things? I have offered Alex the same thing but he said he will only go if you agree." I was pushing on my wrist to keep from freaking out.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother..." Alex didn't have family either? I have Thomas but it would be nice to stay with the Washingtons....

"You wouldn't receive a invitation if I considered you a bother son." He Softly smiled at me.

"Yes please sir." 

"The second matter at hand is I was asked to tell you to meet your boyfriend in the garden."

I nodded, walking towards the garden. Wait- boyfriend?

I rushed to the garden hoping to find Hercules.

*TW*  
In the clearing stood A man. I couldn't see him clearly but I called out "Herc!" The man turned around, A evil smile on his face.

"So we meet again Lafeyette." I wanted to run but my feet felt as though they were stuck in cement.

He took my hand and dragged me towards the door. I tried to scream but No noise came out. 

He was dragging me towards a empty classroom while tears fell.

Please... anyone.. help me...I can't do this again...

He shoved me into a desk and moved to close he door. A foot stopped him from doing so.

I cried harder curling into myself, trying to block out the yelling. I felt arms wrap around me and I flinched, trying to push them off.

"Laf.. It's me Herc... you're safe now." I Look up my vision still clouded with tears and see the person I had hoped to see in the garden.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He picked me up and carried me to the dorm.  
*TW over*

Herc's POV

Lafeyette was still crying into my shoulder, ruining my shirt. I normally would be pissed since this was my favorite shirt but he was worth much more than a old shirt. 

I carried him to the dorm and when I opened it Alex jumped up looking upset until he saw the upset Frenchman. He ran over along with john. I ignored them and went into our bedroom, setting the unbelievably light baguette on his bed. 

Alex came running in and immediately started to fire questions (I think it as questions..) at Laf in french which just made him cry harder. I gripped Alex's arm and shoved him out of the room with a glare.

This Amazing, beautiful, kind man was a sobbing mess on his bed. I sat down, pulling him into a hug.

I will never let anyone hurt you again.

He eventually fell asleep and I let him be. I had planned on asking him out today.. but that can wait. He needs support not wondering what to wear.

It took me two weeks to build up the courage... I even talked to Thomas. I love you Lafayette... I pulled him closer towards my chest listening to him mutter in his sleep.

Heh sorry guys I couldn't help but add in some Angst. Who do you think the mystery man is?-Red


	8. 6

Thomas' POV

I lay in bed with Jemmy in my arms, thinking about the previous day. All-day yesterday I brainstormed Ideas to propose to Jemmy. Some people would think we were too young but we've been dating for seven years and I couldn't imagine life without him.

Just then my phone started ringing. I tried to shut it off so I didn't wake him up, but then I saw the Caller ID.

"Hello?" I carefully crawled out of the bed, walking into the hall.

"Hey Thomas. So uh I wanted to know if you wanted help with your plan."

"Alex how the fuck do you know about it?!" I felt arms wrap around my waist tugging me back towards the bedroom. "Alex, I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"Ok b-" I hung up turning around to face Jemmy. 

'What are you doing up?' He signed.

"Alex called me. It's ok. Let's head back to bed Babe." He nodded but didn't let go of my waist. I chuckled picking the small boy up, going back into our room.

"I love you, Jemmy." He smiled widely up at me, pulling me down into a kiss. 

'Tommy I love you too.' He signed as we broke apart.

I can't wait to ask him to marry me. 

John's POV

Alex had left the couch at around two in the morning to go call thomas about something. He came back a minute later and hugged me.

I was getting tired but Alex doesn't fucking sleep.

we talked for A bit but we were both avioding The topic of Laf. We don't know what happened but we intend to find out. I hope he's ok....

I pulled him to my chest and closed my eyes. I was drifting off when I hear Alex muttering in his sleep.

"I...Love...sorry...John...forgive me..." Those words worried me but I pushed the thoughts away. Alex isn't like francis. 

I picked him up carrying him to our bed, careful not to wake him. If he's finally asleep I will fucking get him to stay that way.

I closed my eyes going to sleep.

Laf's POV

I woke up with my face sticky with semi-dried tears and a warm body holding me. I freaked out trying to get away.

I kicked and shoved, finally getting myself away and... into the corner...

The person groaned and I realized it was Hercules. He sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" I wanted to give him a hug but I don't want him to have more reason to be mad.

" Don't be. If what happened to you happened to me I would react the same way."

I sighed, going back towards him and lying my head on his chest.

"I love you Hercules... you don't have to lik-" He cut me off pulling me into a kiss. When he broke away. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I like you so much... No I love you so much."

I smiled at him before saying "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" 

"I don't know... does it?" I giggled and let out a breathy "Y-yes."

Jemmy's POV (Heh ready? 😏)

Both Thomas and I had Law class today so I got up and made breakfast.

I started on the pancakes before the bacon because if I did bacon first Thomas will wake up and distract me until its time to leave. 

I decided to also make eggs. I don't know why but today felt special. As I was finishing up the eggs, Thomas walked out. He let out a chuckle before slipping his arms around my waist. I'm about two feet shorter than him which is so not fair.

"Hey Jemmy." My heart melts everytime he calls me that.

I turn around signing 'hello.' He leaned forward to kiss me but I smacked him with the spatula before he could. He looked offended. 'No kisses before you eat. We have class today.' He rolled his eyes at that, attempting to steal a pancake before I shooed him out.

\--------Time skip to after class--------

Thomas led me towards the garden, promising a surprise. He had his hands over my eyes muttering about flowers.

We walked for a bit longer before he removed his hands. We were in a beautiful clearing filled with roses and stones. I was taking in the beautiful sight and I was awestruck. 

I was already tearing up. Then I noticed Thomas in front of me on one knee, I full out started bawling. He smiled up at me.

"James Madison, you are the love of my life, the One person In my life who Hasn't given up on me. I love you with all my heart. You are my best friend, You are the most amazing person in this damn world. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I furiously nodded my head, tears freely falling. Thomas smiled and slipped a silver ring onto my finger. He pulled me onto the ground next to him, kissing my face all over. This beautiful, amazing, smart man wanted to marry me?

Well I'd be a fool to say no.

We walked towards our friends' dorm (always the boys' dorm. The Sisters Live in a mansion.) to tell them the news.

I was trying to stop crying but by the time we reached their dorm I still had tears falling.

Thomas knocked and A giddy John opened it. We went inside and saw the dorm decorated with red streamers and a cake on the coffee table. 

Thomas laughed. "It would have been awkward if you said no Jemmy..."

I smiled "That was never a possibility."

Hey y'all! So here is the very fluffy and adorable chapter. I hope you enjoyed loves. Now I can't be told I haven't given you a fluffy chapter. *glares at royal_mess_ *-Red


	9. 7

Laffy Taffy's POV

We had thrown an engagement party for Jemmy and Thomas and it was now time for the cake and movies. 

While Eliza cut the cake and Angie set up the movies I was sitting on my bed. I had promised Jemmy that I would do a face mask with him.

Jemmy walked into my room with a big colorful box in his hands. He dropped it onto my bed, sitting next to me.

'Thanks for doing this with me. Tommy is boring and won't do it with me.'

I chuckled stretching out on my bed. "It's no problem. Also Hercules has stated he is going to be the flower girl or he will murder us." Jemmy smiled at that.

We continued talking and joking around until he signed something that made my heart seem to stop.

'What happened yesterday? I heard John say you were really upset.'

I took deep breaths preparing to tell him. "Ok... what I'm about to tell you is a secret. Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He nodded and I continued. "When I was a kid my father abused me. As I got older I realized I liked guys rather than girls, Once my dad found out the abuse got much worse. Eventually he gave up. He neglected me. He was later diagnosed with lung cancer. He died two months after. I was fifteen. They put me in a orphanage. I had a 'brother' there. He- he..." I was sobbing now. Jemmy inched closer hugging me. "He came back." I whispered clutching onto Jemmy.

"Jemmy! Laf! Where are you guys?" Thomas walked into the room and saw us. He rushed over in a panic.

"Jemmy what's wrong with Laf?" Jemmy looked up at Thomas mouthing 'Go. We'll be out in a minute.'

Thomas nodded leaving the room. Jemmy released me from the hug signing 'Would you like to hear a secret?' I nodded. 'The story behind me being mute is my biggest secret. Only Tommy knows the truth. When I was a kid I was very sickly. My only friend was Thomas. If I felt well enough to go to school that day, I did. I was mainly homeschooled. The kids at school would tell me things such as how I would be better off dead. My father beat my mother and brother to death in front of me. My father was abusive as well and hated me. Eventually, I got a bit less sickly but I still am really sick a lot. I've been mute since I was twelve.'

He was shaking a bit, crying slightly. I pulled him into hug. When we both calmed down we wiped our faces free of tears. He got out two face masks from the big box and we went to work putting them on.

We talked a bit more and it was soon time to remove the face masks.

We went into my bathroom and began washing them off. Jemmy jumped up onto the counter to reach the washcloths and hand towels. He pulled down a stack and something fell from the shelf. In a flash of flesh and silver I realized what it was as Jemmy put it in his pocket. 

'I understand Laf. But its bad for you. I don't blame you. I've done it and I still do occasionally. I haven't in four months. If I promise to get better will you do the same?' 

I nodded. Alex, Jemmy and I. Thank god for our boyfriends and friends.

"Jemmy, Alex and I talk a lot about our pasts. It's my way of coping I guess. Would you like to join next time?" He softly smiled and nodded.

'I'm so glad to have you as a friend.' 

"Best friends." I added with a wink.

We walked out into the hall smiles on our faces. Hercules and Thomas both rushed over to us asking us what had happened and why we had been crying.

Jemmy glanced at them before dragging Thomas towards the cake.

"Hey Laf come watch the movie!" Alex yelled from John's Lap.

I giggled heading over to my best friend with my boyfriend trailing behind. 

"Guys... Thomas and Jemmy are getting married, It's almost Herc's birthday and Halloween is only a month away!" Eliza said excitedly from the couch next to Angie. 

"OMG! It's also almost Peggy's Birthday Liza." John exclaimed.

"What's Halloween?" Alex asked timidly. I haven't heard of this Halloween thing before either...

"What is it? I haven't heard of it before either." Everyone but Alex and I gasped. Well not Jemmy either, he was stuffing his face with the cake. He just glanced at us, shock evident on his face.

"Halloween is the best fucking thing to exist!" Thomas cried out. 

Lies. Baguettes are the best thing to ever exist. Fucking liar.

I must have said that aloud because everyone was laughing. Herc wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. 

"It's when you knock on doors in a costume asking for candy." Angie said suddenly.

"So I knock on a strangers' door, and demand candy?" Alex made a gun shape with his hands pointing them at Eliza. "Give me my fucking candy or I shoot." John snickered from behind him while Eliza dug in her purse, throwing a mint at him.

"Dam. This is expired." Eliza laughed at Alex's shenanigans and soon everyone joined in.

"What theme are we going with this year?" Herc asked, staring at Angie.

"I don't know... Laf, Alex what do you think?" 

I thought for a second before saying "Gender bend."

Everyone looked interested. "Yeah Laf's Body is pretty feminine and so are Alex's, John's, and Jemmy's." Peggy stated finally looking up from her phone.

Heh here's the new chapter. I loved making Laf and Jemmy bond. -Red


	10. 8

••••••••Time skip 2 weeks••••••••  
Peggles POV (surprising right?!)

"Bye pegs! I'll see you soon!" Eliza called dragging Angie behind her. 

"Bring me back some skittles or I'll fry your goldfish!" I called after them hearing a tiny gasp from the hall. 

I was in my room in the boring old mansion. I knew they were planning a duo surprise party for Herc and I so I played dumb.

I also knew he would be kicked out any second so I called him.

"Hello? Did you fry the goldfish again? I swear Peggy I bought a cover up one last time!"

"It's not about the goldfish! What are you doing?"

"I'm about to-" he was cut off as background chatter filled the mic. I laughed at his rant about how he lives there too and if Alex and John plan to fuck why does Laf get to stay. 

"-Get kicked out of my own dorm." He finished with a glum tone.

"Wanna come over and watch A Disney marathon?" He quickly agreed and hung up. 

Fucking bitch ass hoes better bring me my fucking skittles. 

Soon I heard chatter from downstairs. I flung open the door, running through the hall. I stopped at the stairs and rolled down.

Hercules stood over my face at the bottom.

"Was that really necessary Pegs?"

I thought for a second. Obviously it was.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't do it dipshit."

"MARGARITA SCHUYLER WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!" My father called. I playfully rolled my eyes and stood up.

"So Herc... hows it going with Laf?" I asked slowly inching up the stairs like a snail. He playfully nudged me with his foot before giving up and throwing me over his shoulder. 

We've done this routine multiple times. He's a great friend to have. 

"It's...good... I'm worried about him y'know? I mean he has all this trauma and yet he still hasn't opened up much to me. I'm not going to push him but it feels like he doesn't trust me." 

I nodded putting on my best serious look. "Give him some time. You're right, he has all of this trauma and he probably has issues trusting people."

He smiled gratefully turning to go down the stairs. I yanked back on his collar, turning him to face me. "I was promised a Disney marathon you dumb fuck."

We walked into my bedroom, turning on the TV. 

"She's lesbian so don't get any ideas." I heard a voice say from the doorway and looked up at them. I rolled my eyes at my cousin and turned back towards the TV.

"We've been friends since she was in first grade. I know she's lesbian. And trust me I wouldn't make a move on her. My boyfriend would kill me." I chuckled at the thought of Lafayette beating him up with a baguette.

"Oui oui mon ami." I said pretending to twirl a mustache around my fingers.

"Anyway Max when did you get here?" He shrugged.

"Like an hour ago. Our dads have some business to talk about." I nodded before whispering "Do you wanna watch The little mermaid with us?"

He visibly paled and quickly left shutting the door.

"What was that about?" 

"He's terrified of mermaids. It's hilarious."

Herc chuckled turning back to the TV. "What are we actually going to watch Pegs?"I shrugged clicking my way through Disney+.

"Ooh! We could watch Frozen 2! I heard Brendon Urie is in there!"

I agreed putting the movie on. We sat back in silence watching the movie. His phone started to ring but we ignored it. It was getting good. Just then the power was knocked out. 

"Fuck this shit! Ughhhh it was just getting good!"

Hercules went to turn on his phone's flashlight but stopped. He had fourteen missed calls from Eliza.

"Is Laf ok?!" He nearly shouted in panic as he answered the phone.

"Jeez chill we just wanted to know if y'all like Oreo, vanilla, strawberry, or chocolate better."

I stole the phone from him saying "That's not a valid question. By the way the answer is all. I want all." I hung up the phone before she could decline my demand.

"Hercules, you really like Laf don't you?"

He had concern evident on his face as my voice had suddenly went quiet. I was normally loud and bubbly but this had been gnawing away at me for weeks.

"Yes. I love him so much Peggy. Why do you ask?"

Here we go... "H-how did you know you were in love?"

He said nothing for a minute before saying "Every-time I looked at him I wanted to hold him in my arms forever. I wanted to protect him from anything and everything that could somehow be harmful. It put a smile on my face at the very thought of him."

I nodded thinking about how I felt with Maria. It was all of those things and more. But she's dating that Prick Reynolds.

I felt myself start to tear up and I wiped them away before he could notice.

I got up and lit candles around the room. "Let's play Two truths and a lie."

"Ok. I'll go first. My favorite hobby is either sewing or designing, I play Soccer on the weekends when it's in season, and I have a ex girlfriend named Cindy."

He did have a horrible female Ex... it might be Cindy... I don't know. I know he likes fashion though so that's obviously true. So the soccer? It's my best shot.

"Soccer." He nodded. Ok my turn now. "I want a cat named Batman, I'm allergic to the color green, and I have a crush on Maria."

"You aren't allergic to green! You stole Johns green hoodie and Alex had to kidnap your wallet until you gave it to him!"

I laughed thinking back on it. "Wait so that means you like Maria! I ship it." I buried my face in my hands to hide the blush. 

"Yeah I really do..."

Extra chapter today! Love y'all! :) -Red


	11. 9

Homophobic slurs and a fight ish. You have been warned.

Laffy taffy  
I sat on my bed thinking. It's almost my friends birthdays... I don't know what to get them.

My birthday is before both of theirs but I don't celebrate it. I never have. So I won't bother telling them about it.

Now what should I get Herc? And Peggy needs a gift too...

I walked out of my bedroom, headed towards the door. Alex put a arm out stopping me. I didn't see the fucking gremlin this time... shit.

I've been avoiding him since every time he sees me he wants to know what happened that night. I only told Jemmy so far. I don't know why but I just trust him. Not that I don't trust Alex but Jemmy... Jemmy is like a brother I never actually had. Alex is too in that adorable yet annoying younger sibling way.

I sighed quietly reaching for my coat.

"Not so fast. What happened? Just tell me... please." He pleaded with me but I shook my head. After the party and the planning for yet another party I haven't said much. I still talk but it all seems so distant. Like when you look in a pair of binoculars you can see but you can't touch. I'm on the outside looking in.

I nudged his small frame out of the way and quickly headed to get a Taxi. I had my phone, my wallet, and a half eaten bag of sour patch kids littered in my various pockets.

I sighed in relief that I hadn't forgotten anything. Soon a small yellow car came rushing towards the curb. 'New Yorkers can't fucking drive' I thought bitterly as I jumped farther backwards onto the sidewalk.

I opened the door, gently sitting down. A man probably in his early fifties or mid forties turned and gave me a toothy grin. His orange mustache and sparkly blue marks made him look fun and tired at the same time. 

"I'm Coran. Where to young man?"

"The mall. I have to get a present for my Boyfriend and one of my good friends." He smiled brightly at me. 

"My husband Alfor and our two kids used to go shopping together. Lance, my son is now in college dating this really nice young man named Keith. My daughter Allura is married to a very smart and pretty girl named Romelle, they have a set of adorable twin five year olds. That's why I have blue marks on my face. They live a few towns over but I'm so proud of them. I think my boy and his Boyfriend will end up getting married soon. From what I hear he had a rough childhood."

He seemed so nice and warm that when it was time for me to leave I was sad. He winked saying "I'll see you again my friend." And he drove off.

I walked into the mall, heading towards the Hot topic in the front. I ended up buying a Pikachu pajama set and a bunch of pins for Peggy. Nothing stood out to me for Herc so I left, heading towards the Art store. 

Once inside the smell of paint and clay entered my nose.

I smiled to myself, humming slightly. A clerk came up behind me as I was looking at the paints.

"Oh hello there miss." She frowned saying in a fake cheery tone, "May I help you find what you are looking for?"

*TW*  
I nodded. "It's my boyfrie-" she cut me off with a scoff. "So I have a fag in MY store?! I'll be the laughing stock of the mall. Your kind don't belong here. Especially with your phony accent." 

I was dumbfounded. A lump formed in my throat, tears threatened to spill. After a few moments I pulled myself together glaring down at the horrid woman. Without her knowledge I pressed record on my phone, starting a video so I had proof. 

"Listen, I don't care what you think. I'm going to go get a security guard, I'm going to come back in here, and I'm going to get the stuff I came for. You don't get to belittle me for dating another guy. You sure as hell can't tell me my accent is fake when you don't know anything about me."

She just glared angrily at my chest. "Fags like you don't belong. If you insist on sinning daily then by all means go ahead. BUT GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORE BEFORE YOU RUIN MY REPUTATION!" She finished off with a shriek.

I pulled out my phone, ending the recording before saying "That's a wrap! Thank you thank you." I fake bowed and left. Fucking bitch.

I could hear her angered shouts from the store before someone jumped on me. A fist slamming onto my head almost knocking me out.

I didn't scream. I didn't cry. I got up, with a screaming evil woman beating me up still on my back. 

A security guard rushed over pulling her off. He looked at me for a reason why someone was beating me up and I didn't do anything. 

The owner of the mall came over to me asking all sorts of questions.

I shrugged. "Sir, she attacked because I asked her what she thinks my boyfriend will like for his birthday. She was working in the store, calling me a F- I can't even say it. I have a video as proof. Either remove her from this mall, and take away her job or I'll see you in court. Take your pick." I waited for an answer.

He laughed. "You don't know anything about Law boy. Now leave." Seriously?!  
*TW end*  
"Fine. Thankfully George Washington is on my side." He visibly paled. 

"He's a teacher at my school, and the fiercest lawyer in New York." I finished turning to go. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. 

"Consider her fired and you can have anything from the shop for free for your troubles sir." I nodded going back into the store.

I remembered that Herc had mentioned he had wanted to make a giant quilt for the wall of all of us. I threw in the supplies I think he might need, picking up some fun stuff for the sisters, John and Alex, and of course Tommy and Jemmy. The owner stood at the register glaring at me as I walked out. 

Just to piss him off I winked before heading out to hail yet another taxi. I hoped it was Coran again but I seriously doubt it would be.

A taxi pulled up, with a buff women in the front. 'Defiantly not Coran.' I thought sadly.

I got in with my arms full with bags. It was pretty boring to say the least but eventually we reached the college. I rushed out handing her a 20$ bill before running to my dorm. 

I pushed open the door to see everyone spread out on sleeping bags and popcorn laying around the place.

I smiled dropping a few bags in a attempt to shut the door. 

"Gifts!" Peggy and John shot up so fast I was worried they'd get whiplash. They ran over making grabby hands and pouting.

I giggled and handed them each a bag. I made sure there weren't any birthday gifts in either. I tossed everyone their bags before going to my room and shutting the door. I heaved a sigh as I set them down yet again. This time in my closet.

I sat on Herc's bed with my head In my hands as I tried to think the day over. This wasn't the first time. COME ON PEOPLE ITS 2020!

I felt a tear slip but I rubbed it away. They weren't worth any tears. I had the video saved and I guess I hadn't actually stopped recording because it also caught some of the screaming and yelling when she attacked me.

Eliza came inside at the last moment whispering "I saw the video. Are you ok?" I nodded. Wait- what video?

"Video?"

"Oh you know the one where a lady attacked you in the middle of the mall? Or am I crazy? The others will find it soon. It's all over the news. What happened?"

So I told her. She went from annoyed to furious to bat shît crazy. I placed a hand on her back and said "But I got all of your gifts for free. Did you like them?"

She nodded before hugging me. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." She whispered.

"You really are." I jokingly whispered back.

Here we go guys! See I do update everyday! Also I only had a hour of sleep and I've been cleaning and stuff like all day so I'm kinda tired which is a lot more than usual. -Red


	12. 10

Mulligan's POV

Eliza had gone into the room with Laf, leaving us with the gifts. I was looking through the bag he had tossed at me when I found a birthday card. It was yellow and had a cat on it, clearly Peggy's.

I got up to give him back the card when I heard a gasp. I turned around immediately wishing I hadn't.

On the NEWS there was a video playing. A woman was on a mans back beating him up before a guard managed to pull her away. The man turned towards the guard saying something that couldn't be heard through the screams of the Lady. 

The guard nodded and left. A man in a gray suit came up to him. He placed a hand on the Mans shoulder, talking to him for a second before The suit dude visibly paled. He rushed something out and the man turned with a smirk.

The man was Lafeyette. He walked past the person with the camera with a slight wince, heading into the store.

Everyone turned to look at each other. 'Dam this man can't catch a break.' I thought with a deepening frown.

"Should I call Thomas and Jemmy?" Angie asked, concern coated her voice

"No. Give him a minute." I said. "Give who a minute Mon Amour?" I heard a warm voice ask from behind me.

I was about to tell him but he was already looking at the TV screen. "Are you o-" He cut me off with a soft smile. 

"I'm good. I got all of this stuff for free, well... it cost a bit of a beating but still!" He looked Ok... But I didn't trust he was 100% telling the truth.

Thomas Opened the door, "What'd I miss?" He shouted earning a few 'shut up idiot's from multiple dorms.

"Y'all Fuckers can't silence me!" He shouted before shutting the door.

He turned around but stopped mid-turn. "Jemmy?" 

A knock on the door caused Tommy to jump a little which made me chuckle. He opened the door with a frown which immediately went upside down.

"I think you lost a lil' something." Maria Lewis said with a chuckle. Jemmy walked inside playfully glaring at thomas. He signed something to Thomas which made Laf giggle and Thomas to swat at him.

I glanced at Peggy. She was gaping like a fish. Maria turned to leave. 

"Hey, Lewis?" She looked back at me, raising a perfectly defined eyebrow. "Why don't you stay for the slumber Party? You too guys." I directed the last part to Thomas and Jemmy. 

"Thanks Hercules." Maria said before going to sit in between a smirking Eliza and a blushing Peggy.

The other two spared a glance at me before going to talk to Laf. I shrugged it off. I sat down next to John tugging playfully on one of his curls. 

"Where's Alex?" I whispered to John, who was holding Alex's bag in his lap.

"He messaged me before Laf left, saying he wanted to talk to him... I haven't heard from him since... I messaged him a million times... no response. Do you think he's Ok?" He whispered.

John was picking at his nails before I pulled his hands apart, forcing him to look at me.

"He's OK. Don't worry. What did Laf get you?" I asked, changing the subject.

He pulled out a sketch book and pencils. They were fine quality too. He lifted Alex's bag from his lap and crawled closer to me, Showing me the sketch he had started of the sisters.

It was really good. I was about to say something when the door slammed open, Making us all jump.

Alex stomped towards John, not even glancing at the rest of us. John gulped as Alex's small body yanked him up and towards their bedroom. He stumbled as he followed the infuriated gremlin. Peggy went off to follow them before Maria gently pulled her into her lap, whispering something to the blushing girl.

John is sensitive as Hell so hopefully, Alex remembers that. After a few minutes of talking quietly and looking through our stuff crashes and the sound of a door slamming could be heard all throughout the dorm. Laf and Thomas ran out looking concerned.

"What happened?!" Thomas yelled at the same time Laf said "Who the fuck died?"

The bathroom door opened to reveal a sheepish looking James. He signed something to the two confused cousins who nodded. The two turned towards saying in unison, "Jemmy accidently slammed the door. He said sorry." And giggled heading back towards the room. Jemmy went back into the bathroom, leaving us alone out here.

I got up without saying anything to the others. I heard crashes but Jemmy didn't say those were him so I should probably check on the two idiots. As soon as I got to their door I was prepared to knock, instead I heard whispers and after a bit moans followed by a shrill 'Not the time John!' 

I'm too old for this shit. I walked away faster than when I came before. I headed towards my bedroom to talk to my boyfriend. We are dating but we never do any coupley stuff... I'm willing to wait for it because god is he worth it but Jesus christ, can't he go on one date with me?!

As I walked in I saw Thomas walk out. I don't think he likes me.. Well who needs him? Laf sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him with a gentle smile. As I sat down he leaned into my shoulder. I cleared my throat saying "We need to talk." 

His head shot up as his eyes widened. "Ar-are you bre-breaking up wi-ith me?" He stuttered out. My eyes widened as I frantically waved my hands in front of my face. "No! I just wanted to ask when... when we could go on a actual date..."

He looked at the ground, before nodding. He lifted up his head to look at me with a large smile on his face. ( A\N I was going to make it angsty but I didn't so you're welcome bishes)

"Coffee shop?" I asked and he nodded again. 

I tugged him into a loving kiss before we get up to leave.

We waved to the others as we walked out of the dorm, heading towards John's car. He'll kill me if I get a scratch on it. As we were walking I slipped my hand into his.

Heh here's another crappy chapter. -Red


	13. 11

Ok guys keep in mind I've never been on a date and the coffee and shiz is like it would be In my town. Enjoy!

Laffy taffy POV  
Herc drove the car, letting me relax next to him. I really like him, I'm just scared. Thankfully he agreed to let me take it slow.

As we were driving we passed a little store. "Mon amour can we pleaseeeeee stop here?" I put my hands together in a begging sign. He shook his head fondly before stopping the car.

I leapt up and kissed him before jumping out of the mostly parked car in excitement. I paused at the side walk, waiting for Herc.

He finally stepped up and we went inside. It was beautiful. The displays were set up in a classic and simple manner, the color scheme fit so well as the pearl white and sea foam green swirled together in a spiral around the store.

There was a pair of Blue heels I decided I absolutely need. I started walking over to them but I stopped to stare at the beautiful dress in front of me. 

I looked back at Herc who was looking at a jacket for peggles. My birthday is in a few days (A/N not really guys. It's before the others' but uhhh I didn't want to wait until September and I'm sure y'all didn't want to wait either.) so I figured I could buy it without feeling guilty. 

I was about to get it but then a sick feeling settled in my stomach. It was the realization that Herc might not like me anymore if he knew the truth... I already wear makeup and if I wore all of this I'd be too 'girly'. 

I sharply turned on my heel before sadly going to look at the sneakers. I heard a lady from behind me say, "OMG! Herc I haven't seen you in ages!" He chuckled.

I turned around heading over to them. Once I got there Herc wrapped an arm around my waist. "And who are you?" She asked with a smile. 

"He's my boyfriend Hannah!" Herc exclaimed proudly. I cringed at the use of pronouns but kept a smile on my face nonetheless. 

"I'm his sister, Hannah. Soooo why did such a cutie find my twin brother attractive?" I smiled wider, finally noticing how much she does look like herc. She had dark skin, dark brown eyes, and a well built yet graceful body. 

"The real question is how did he find ME attractive." I said quietly although they both heard it. Herc pulled me closer to his side and Hannah just sighed.

"Well I have to get back to work but there is a sale on those heels you were looking at hon." She winked as she walked away.

"Heels?" Herc looked confused. I panicked before remembering that they were blue. Eliza liked blue... I let out a sigh of relief before saying, "I saw a pair of heels that I thought Eliza would like!" 

"Well let's get them then." I nodded sadly as I shuffled over to the beautiful pointy stilettos. I waited as Herc went to grab Peggy's Jacket and a skirt for Angie. He came up beside me with a rose gold leather skirt. She definitely would like that. Peggy's Jacket was a yellow leather with the word 'bitches owe me food' on the side. I shook my head fondly at Peggy's sense of fashion.

At least her clothes matched unlike James and John. Alex just wore hoodies and jeans so he didn't bother to match either. Thomas was a fucking eggplant 24/7 though so he always matches.

We got the stuff and left for the date. The real reason behind going to the store was because I really wanted to change. Lately when Herc leaves for classes and I'm in my room alone I have been looking into my wardrobe choices that I would prefer. I worry how he'll react once he finds out the truth...

We pulled up into the parking lot. "Starbucks is over expensive." I muttered with a glare at the big green and white sign. 

"Would you rather go to Dunkin?" I voice called from behind me. I felt arms wrap around my waist. My breathing got heavier before I realized it was only my boyfriend.

I turned around in his embrace and said, "Dunkin is shit. The only good thing is the donuts but they never give me the ones I ask for!" He smirked. He doesn't get to smirk while I'm ranting about how unfair it is that I can't get a decent donut. I pulled him down into a kiss startling him before he melted into it. 

He was about to deepen the kiss but I pulled away, dragging him into the store behind me. The Lady at the front kept giving me odd looks. I shrugged it off. We went to the counter to order the coffee. 

"Can I get a water please? And what do you want?" I asked turning towards herc. "A vanilla latte please."

The lady behind the counter was clicking away at the screen annoyingly as she kept a bored expression on her face. "Ok sir so one vanilla latte? Is that all?" 

I glanced at Herc before glaring at the slutty blond. She glanced up at me before rolling her eyes. "Sir if you want to order something go back to where you came from." 

I gave her a twisted smile. "I will if you will, I bet we can find the box you came from!" I faked enthusiasm with jazz hands. I turned sharply on my heel before heading to find a table. I could hear herc laughing as I walked off. I won't let her ruin my date with the best man on earth. 

Herc practically skipped over to the table I picked still laughing. "D-did.. you... see.. her f-face?!" He gasped out. I nodded to my red faced boyfriend.

A different employee walked over, a smirk on her face. "Here are your drinks, guys. Also thank you so much! Someone needed to put that bitch in her place! Have fun on the date guys." 

She seemed nice at least. 

We sipped at our drinks before heading back to the car. "Thank you Herc... it really means a lot that you'll wait until I'm ready."

He smiled before opening the car door for me. "I'll always wait for you. It doesn't matter how long or for what. I love you Laf."

I blushed so deeply I'm afraid I upstaged a tomato. He closed the door before walking around the car to get to his. 

Did he really love me? I smiled so wide my face began to hurt. Herc got in and buckled. As we were leaving the parking lot, I said, "I love you too..."

And then my phone started ringing.

Heyyyyy guys! Here's a update. And also this is what I consider fluff. The next few chapters will be fluffy so be warned, I gave you a chance to be happy for a bit.. -Red

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Most updates on here will be a day or two after Wattpad updates. Sorry loves!


End file.
